Rise Above This
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Bella versus the spider. Edward is coming to Bella's late one night and finds Bella and Charlie duking it out with a spider. Funny! R&R. Rated K. One-Shot. Title is the song by Seether.


I was climbing up the tree in Bella's backyard

**Haha this is based on a TRUE event in my life…lol. Enjoy, I certainly did writing it.**

**Disclaimer-Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I was climbing up the tree in Bella's backyard. The time was 11:39 PM and Charlie had fallen asleep about a half an hour ago. I had just hit the third branch up when an ear-splitting shriek erupted from Bella's room.

"Charlie!" she screamed. I raced up the remainder of the tree and went to leap through her window, but stopped short when I heard Charlie barreling down the hall.

"Bella? BELLA?!" he yelled as he rammed the door open. He looked at her and then looked around for damage. I didn't see any either. We were both equally confused. His face, bright red and sweaty, crinkled up in confusion. I could feel my forehead doing the same. What was wrong with her?

I inspected her from my perch. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes were wild and frightened. She was standing on top of the rocker in the corner, and it was wiggling beneath her. She was attempting to grip the wall, but her hands were sweaty so she kept losing her grip. She was focused on one small point near her bed. She screeched again and leapt across the room, over the point, then squealed and dove behind Charlie.

He looked under his arm at her and then looked back around the room.

"Bells?" he asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"No!" she screeched. "Don't you see it?!" She cried, pointing to the spot again. It looked like a dust bunny, but on closer inspection, I realized it was a fuzzy little spider. Then I grinned and almost laughed out loud. Bella was afraid of spiders? Teeny Tiny little spiders? Vampires and werewolves? Pshaw, no big! Or even better! A sadistic vampire hell-bent on killing her in the slowest and most painful method possible? Hah! What's to fear there? But a _spider! _

Charlie seemed to realize that she was afraid of something over there, so he took a step forward slowly. Step by step, he moved closer to the tiny little thing. Then he realized what it was and yelled out loud.

"AAARRRGH! A SPIDER!" he cried out, barreling back to Bella. He grabbed her and shoved her out of the way, taking a protective stance in front of her, as if the spider had a gun.

"Kill it!" she screeched, jumping up and down on her sock feet. Big mistake. She slipped on the hard-wood floor, hitting the ground with an "ooph" but jumping back up immediately, crying out that the spider would "get her."

I almost went to knock on the door, but then Bella's cell phone rang from across the room…from across the spider. It was Alice's ring tone. Bella looked at the phone sadly, realizing she had to either brave the spider or Alice's wrath. She took a careful step forward, with Charlie setting his hand on her arm gently. They exchanged a look that said plainly "Be Safe" and she headed forward, stepping around the bed, then leaping up onto it. She reached over and grabbed the phone, only to realize it was a text. Her eyes widened and her face grew redder.

She looked up and whispered, "A text, from Alice. She told me that I'm spending the night tomorrow." Charlie nodded and took a small step forward, reaching his hand out for her. She took it and jumped as far as she could. She ended up leaping _too _far though…landing on Charlie's foot. He cried out and let go of her, causing her to fall flat on her face. He started hopping around on one foot, and she was scrambling to get up.

Charlie's hopping brought him unconsciously closer to the bed, not that he realized it. By the time Bella was standing up, he was right next to the spider.

She put out her hand, "No! Dad!" she exclaimed. He looked at her confusedly, and put his foot down. An audible crunch sounded throughout the room. She gasped, and he made a face comparable to one that walked into a pile of cow dung. He looked down slowly, simultaneously lifting his foot. There, on the bottom of his sock, was a fuzzy little black spot. He winced and peeled the sock off, then wiped the remainder of the bug off the floor. He balled it up and threw it out the window, narrowly avoiding me.

He stomped out the door, patting Bella on the shoulder. I could hear him huffing his way into his room and plopping on the bed. Bella just looked dazed, slowly moving through her room and hitting the light, closing the door. She avoided the side of the bed that the spider had been on, I noticed. I chose now to make my appearance. I leapt through the open window quietly and chuckled.

"What did the daddy-long leg do to you Bella?"

**XD I loved it. Review! Review!**

**xoxoxo**

**Spack**


End file.
